Star Wars Dawn of The Jedi: Rage of The Force Hound
by Ninjamaster227
Summary: 3000 years ago the galaxy was much darker & despite the Je'daii's best effort on Tython the force was being pushed out of balance The Rakata Infinite Empire has conquered the galaxy sending their trained slaves known as force Hounds to do their bidding. Now one hound name Trax has been given a job to find a missing hound named Xesh whom he has swore vengeance. Nothing will stop him
1. Prologue

Star Wars Dawn of The Jedi: Rage of The Force Hound

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the Dawn of the Jedi storyline they are owned by Disney and Dark horse comics. As such I am merely borrowing them for use in my work of fiction.

Prologue: A Slave No more

Three millennia ago the galaxy was a much different place and the force struggled to remain in balance. There were no jedi or sith back then only those few whom were trying to find there own way through life with the force as they're guide.

Several species embraced the force the eternal and invisible life force of the universe making up everything and everyone differently. Some saw it as only as a tool and never looked in depth to its true guiding hand in life, others tried to live with it in a harmony, and others tried to bend this force of nature to they're wills. There was one group of people who chose to see the force as being made up of two parts a light side representing the calm collects aspect of the force, and a dark side representing the more chaotic aspect of the force. They believed that for true harmony with the force to be achieved there must exist a perfect balance of light and dark.

These people were called the Je'daii and they were the ancestral forerunners for the future jedi order. They found the balance on their homeward known as Tython the most sacred planet in their star system where the force lives and breaths in every living thing and exists in a perfect balance of both light and dark. They saw both sides of the force represented by they're two moons Ashla the moon of light, and Bogan the twin moon of darkness. Many species embraced the Je'daii's philosophy about the force…or at least in their own ways mainly worshiping and harnessing the light side of the force.

However not everyone in the universe saw things the way the Je'daii did there were many that upset the balance. These few chose not to live with the force but to instead enslave it and use it to enforce genocide on a galactic scale. These terrible beings were known as the Rakata a highly technologically advanced race extremely strong in the darkside of the force, even going so far as to use it to fuel their war machines. They spread across the deep core of the galaxy conquering and enslaving hundreds of worlds and trillions of people. With each victory their slave army grew and so did their Infinite Empire. The rakata were ruthless cannibalistic, and cruel they only cared about planets strong in the force and once they'd conquered them they used the populace as ether slaves, living force batteries for their fleet, and most horrible of all…FOOD.

Some miserable few were spared however if a slave was strong enough in the darkside and a Rakata war general known as a predor took interest in them they could be taken from the slave pits and trained to be a new kind of slave known as a "Force Hound." Once they became this they only lived for one purpose to do the biding of their predor master whether it was battling another force hound they saw as family in a duel to the death for the amusement of their master, or killing any number of slaves to set an example. Being a slave their lives were not they're own they were simply playthings for the rakata and as such could be won in duels between old and new masters for ownership.

Despair, pain, hate, and anger are all a force hound ever knows it makes them stronger in the darkside. They know no love, compassion, or happiness only loyalty to their masters. Strength in the force and loyalty are all that matters to a force hound it is what keeps hounds like Trax a young human's master interested in him. If Trax's predor is interested he knows his life will be spared. He also knows however that he must always fight to win surrender or loss means death and death means his master has the right chop him up and devour him. That's why even as Trax walks across the sacred dueling arena in his predor's flagship readying to kill his rival force hound for his masters' amusement the fact they are best friends means nothing to him.

"Bring me his head Trax if you serve me now I shall not only reward you with a continued life but also a sacred mission from our fleet leader…and a chance to take your vengeance on Force Hound Xesh." Trax's master known as Takal said as he watched Trax stare off his opponent from a command throne.

Trax blood boiled when his master spoke of the force hound known to be the strongest of their kind "Xesh." They had a rivalry that spanned years Xesh had taken Trax's right arm in a duel and refused to give him the honorable death kill. Trax had been dishonored that moment and if not for the single fury of darkside energy as he was being dragged away would have been butchered by Takal and eaten. Vengeance against Xesh blazed from within Trax since that day a fury that only grew stronger every time he had to look at the scar from his arms reattachment.

"You honor me master for giving me my chance for vengeance I shall kill this pest in your honor and bring you his head as requested…master." Trax said as he stopped pacing the arena and whipped out his forcesaber. The personal weapon of every rakata warrior and force hound a metal hilt with a strong forcing crystal at its center that when the darkside was flooded into it created a black and purple light blade made of pure energy there was nothing its blade couldn't cut.

"We may be brood mates Trax and have both endured the slave pits but it is the will of our master that we fight. Our past now means NOTHING! ONLY ONE SHALL LEAVE THIS ARENA!" Roared Trax's rival force hound a Zarabak known by the name Agol. The two hounds sabers met and burned sparks across the air in a clash Takal laughed in smug amusement as he watched these two brother fight each other.

The two force hounds Trax and Agol's blades danced across the air slicing and sizzling it before clashing again and again with each other sending sparks flying everywhere. Neither warrior was going to give the other any quarter, each time an opening appeared they pounced on it pushing the other back bit by bit. They both demonstrated their mastery with their sacred forcesabers switching between different forms of wielding it mid strike to throw them off. Eventually they both ran force lighting through their blades extending their reach and clashing them one last time in a flash of purple, black, and blue.

"I shall never fall Agol! In our days in the slave pits you were always the weaker one brother and that hasn't changed at all I am the stronger warrior and I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Trax roared at Agol before let one of his hands go from his saber and used it to blast him into a near by wall with a force push. "Get up I am not done with you yet Agol." Trax said as he walked over to Agol dragging his saber across the ground creating more sparks.

"You might have been the better fighter brother but you we also always the most headstrong of the hounds you leap without thinking…I was always the smarter one jumping in without thinking of a plan shall be my victory and your death!" Agol yelled as he blasted his brother Trax with a raging stream of force lighting from his fingertips, catching Trax off guard bringing him to his knees.

"Oh most interesting it appears I might have spoken to soon Trax your vengeance might never come after all…I love it now KILL HIM HOUND!" Takal roared to Agol whom had gotten back up and walked slowly right up to Trax while still blasting him revealing in his brothers screams of anger and pain as he did.

"With your death I live and our master shall be pleased you were inferior and therefore pathetic brother but I shall still give you an honorable death kill." Agol said as he took Trax's and his sabers and plunged them straight down at his former brother…but was stopped with the blades floating inches form Trax's face. "What is going on here I…I do not understand…how?" Agol struggled to say while trying everything to move his frozen body but to no avail. As he did this a dark aura surrounded Trax and made his eyes glow like two super nova stars.

"…Vengeance shall be mine Agol I shall kill force hound Xesh with my bare hands and feast on his still beating heart as he watches me…No one shall rob me of that victory…NO ONE!" Trax said after gathering every ounce of darkside energy and immobilizing Agol's whole body with it as he came in for the kill. He then stood back up ripped both sabers from Agol then with one hand lifted him up high and slammed him all over the bridge room and then finally back straight down onto the cold un-forgiving deck floor. To end it he went up to him pulled his head and torso up from the ground and said:

"You fought well for an inferior warrior die knowing that I was the one who killed you and claimed the most honorable part of your body your heart as my meal force hound Dorn" Then Trax after calling him by his slave name stabbed one forcesaber through Agol's back, and per his masters wishes brought the other blade to his neck and pulled back severing the head from his limp body.

Something strange over came Trax when he killed his former brother a pain in his heart unlike the ones that gave him strength this feeling only made him feel emotions he did not comprehend as a force hound.

As the feeling took him Trax touched one of his cheeks to feel a single wet drop fall from his eye, as he did he thought of when he and Agol had first become brothers in the slave pits. Back when they both went by their slave birth names. He knew the feeling he had now in his heart were like the feelings he had then only not as warm and comforting and more painful. Regardless Trax wiped the tear way and pushed the feeling down so far it was completely smothered picked up Agols head and threw it at the feet of his master then bowed on his knees in front of him.

"Ah good you truly are my greatest warrior Trax the ruthless slaughter of your brood mate proves your undying loyalty to me and the empire. As my gift to you, you shall take Agol's blade as your prize and finally have your chance at revenge on hound Xesh. I shall send you in a scout ship to the force rich planet Xesh predor sent him to discover before he vanished from our traces kill him take your vengeance and then open a path to this planet for me so I may by right of discovery claim it as my own." Takal said with an evil grin to Trax who was no longer a slave or a simple force hound but a hound with a mission to take vengeance and more importantly bring his masters his prize.

"Yes master of course the planet shall be yours and Xesh's head shall be mine I shall leave at once." Trax said as he lifted his head up while still bowing revealing his yellow stained red eyes and the red aurebesh letter tattooed on his face as his slave number and true name "Besh"

(Ok and done well I think this story of mines got potential what do you guys think? I just finished reading the first 10 Dawn of the jedi comics and loved them. And I just felt like I just had to write a fic about this new time period in star wars. I plan on continuing writing this story along with my other Star Wars "The Sith left behind" fic later down the road)

**Oh and If you all think its good please show the love by either favoriting or following this fic**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter. 1 The Vision**_

(Ok here's the first chapter people just to give you the heads up this will have a LOT of the history for the Je'daii that I didn't cover in the prologue)

Many young je'daii padwans and journeyers have gathered within the hollow walls of Kaleth the great temple of knowledge over the 10 millennia of Tythons history. Many have come for their own reasons trying to understand the force better, or for the pursuit of the Je'daii and Tython systems history but one thing has always remained the same anyone who has come here did so to learn and seek knowledge. And today is no different today Twi'lek Temple master Kora Ryo himself has returned from the great temple of healing Mahara Kesh after being outfitted with his new robotic leg to teach the young minds today in his temple.

"Hello young brother and sister padwans and journeyers alike it brings me great pride to see so many here for this weeks history lesson for our order. We face many a challenge on our mother planet Tython but as my fellow temple masters say it's facing the challenges in life that makes the good great. We are a proud people in the beginning we were all of different races and species but now after 10 millennia we are now one people Tythans and we are Je'daii we are in balance with the force. Let us begin the lessons my children." Master Ryo said before taking out an ancient Je'daii holocron from the first great migration to Tython 10,000 years ago. The holocron projected a holographic scaled image of a long sense dead human je'daii temple master who began the story of Tythons history.

"In the beginning we were all different our people were scattered across the vast stars of the galaxy. We all lived on different worlds with different societies but there was on thing that was always present and sacred in all our cultures the…Tho Yor, nine gigantic sacred pyramid ships for which we built our nine-Je'daii temples around. They were there for thousand of years on our separate home worlds always watching down on us, and always guiding us to them. We all guarded the Tho Yor for generations never being allowed inside but always being unknowingly guided by the force to protect them…Then one glorious day across the galaxy we all at the same time were given an invitation to enter the Tho Yor's. A life of guarding and servitude finally produced a sanctuary. After allowing millions of our kind on board them the Tho Yor all left our ancestral home worlds to leave for the stars, we traveled for days not knowing where our sacred relics were taking us…until all nine Tho Yor arrived on our new home of Tython. Once the gates of the Tho Yor opened and we all set our first steps on Tython we realized it was no accident arriving here we had been brought to Tython for a greater purpose…by the force its self. After years of living on Tython and living through its deadly force storms and many other calamities created through imbalances in the force, and seeing our two great twin moons Ashla the light, and Bogan the dark did we finally understand our purpose. We we're sent here to live in balance with the great unifying force that lives in each and everything and to protect its delicate balance. After realizing this we stopped being separate people and became one unified race Tythans and more importantly guardians of the balance of the force The Je'daii Order." The master said before disappearing and being replaced by another je'daii master this one being a woman being a red female twi'lek.

"Hello it is time for me to make my contribution to this holocron I shall begin now. After forming the order in order to teach the generations of our sacred duty we erected nine temples in name of the force and the balance. They were Akar Kesh the temple of balance, Anil Kesh the temple of science, Mahara Kesh the temple of healing, Kaleth the temple of knowledge, Bodhi the temple of arts, Qigong Kesh the temple of force skills, Stav Kesh the temple of marital arts, Padwan Kesh the je'daii academy, and Vur Tepe the great Forge. Then from there we established a hierocracy for our order starting from Padwan, to Je'daii Journeyer, to Je'daii Ranger, to Master, and finally to Temple Master…After establishing our society came dark times we all realized that while we may be gifted with the force not everyone of our children and they're children will be and Tython was to dangerous to allow non force users to live on it. So we had to make the hard choice to migrate all of our non-force users to our two moons and then years later to the other 10 planets in the Tython system. A truly dark day families were broken apart, and anger and resentment was cast onto the order for doing what we had to do too save lives. After the second great migration Tython became the capital world of the Tython system for force users only and every child born with a strong enough connection to the force was sent to this holy world to become a je'daii." This is where my part ends the next master shall take my place in adding they're portion to out history goodbye." The je'daii master said with a smile before disappearing to be replaced now with a sith temple master.

"So now it's my turn...so be it I shall tell the tale for you all...After years of peace we began having problems many in our order started to question the balance and only use one side of the it. It happened many times until we came up with a solution if someone strayed to far into the light we sent them to Ashla to gaze up at Bogan to understand the balance, and if someone went to far into the dark we sent them to Bogan to gaze up at Ashla. Many after time found the balance again and returned home…but many others however never saw past the dark or light and never returned to Tython…That is all the knowledge of our history I can give you my fellow brothers and sisters may the force be with you in balance." The ancient sith master said before disappearing as the holocron closed its self.

"And that is our history my children we have lived in peace for thousands of year since the great migration from our ancestral home worlds. Besides the constant struggles of Tythons surface we have never known war or conflict…until twelve years ago during the despot wars. Many padwans here are younglings so you won't remember or know what the Despot Wars were so I shall explain this dark time in Tythans history. Twelve years ago a beautiful albino twi'lek women strong in the force named Queen Hadiya took control of the 7th planet in the Tython system Skikaakwa, and tried to take over the whole Tython system. It was a truly grave time the exiled sons and daughters of the Je'daii returned home to Tython to wage war. The war was terrible families fought against each other, lines were drawn in the sand, and friendships were broken. Many je'daii we're killed and even more non-force users in Hadiya's armies were killed, the war finally ended when a young Je'daii master in the name of preserving peace and the balance killed Queen Hadiya. Her armies dissolved without her leadership and the war ended...However my homeworld Skikaakwa has never truly recovered since the war…that is all for today children now please join me in our orders oath" Master Ryo said as he stuck both his arms out and in unison with the room of je'daii said:

"_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge._

_There is no fear; there is power._

_I am the heart of the Force._

_I am the revealing fire of light._

_I am the mystery of darkness_

_In balance with chaos and harmony,_

_Immortal in the Force."_

"Wha…WHAT? WHO IS THAT?" A young human journeyer named Cenna Thalina said as she saw a man in black armor with a silver one red-eyed helmet appear out of no where in the middle of the je'daii look directly at her and reach toward her…Cenna was scared when she saw him he…felt dark and wrong…out of balance. He scared her so much that when he reached for her she screamed and got the attention of everyone in the room. Causing the man to disappear in a puff of hazy darkness before her.

"What is the matter young journeyer? Are you ill?" Master Ryo said after walking over to the scared je'daii women and offering his hand to help pull her back onto her feet.

"Careful master he looked so dangerous he might still be here somewhere?" Cenna said to master Ryo after taking his hand and being pulled up.

"What are you talking about child who is dangerous? We are all friends here I assure you?" Master Ryo said to Cenna in confusion.

"But…but he was just there I…I saw a man in dark armor with a silver red-eyed helmet standing where you are master…h…he reached for me and he felt so...out of balance it scared me and I screamed. I did not make this up he was there I SAW HIM!" Cenna yelled desperately trying to make the others understand and believe her.

"I don't doubt you saw this young one calm yourself…if we didn't see anything then that means you were shown a vision in the force. This man in the dark armor is somehow connected to you and the force is trying to tell you so." Master Ryo said as he tried to calm Cenna down by resting his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"I…if that's true master then I need to leave…I can sense something out there in Tython calling to me it must be related to my vision. I have to obey the force and face whatever is calling me." Cenna said after master Ryo let her go after calming down. Master Ryo looked at her in shock not because he didn't believe her but because this was the second time this had happened last time was when three young journeyers foresaw force hound Xesh arriving on Tython and creating a massive force storm by unbalancing the force. If this young one felt such a vision it could only mean the rakata empire was getting closer to Tython or worse…they sent another Force Hound like Xesh used to be.

"Of course go I cannot as a temple master deny you the right to follow such a strong vision. Go but be weary and cautious not every vision is always safe." Master Ryo said to Cenna whom then took off and headed straight for the place on Tython that was calling her.

Around the exact same time two other young je'daii journeyers both had the same vision of a man in black clad armor with the silver single red-eyed helmet.

One was a young black and white Cathar woman named Silvshara, she mediating at the temple of healing. As she did so she saw the man appear out of nowhere in a cloud of smoke. He reached out his hand and she saw that his entire arm was covered in flames and burning...but instead of screaming from the pain the man simply touched Silvshara's face with his burning hand. After doing so the flames disappeared and his arm became completely healed in an engulfing light. When everything cleared the man was gone. Then Silvshara felt like someone was calling to her asking for help so she immediately took off in search of the person calling her.

Then finally a young male Sith weapons maker and je'daii journeyer named Srecko saw the man as he was forging one of the hundreds of force sabers the master builder commissioned to be ready when the rakata empire eventually arrived.

He had taken a break to show off of his force abilities to impress two attractive near by je'daii women by doing a force move his fellow sith je'dii and friend had showed him. Where in which he create force lighting and then channeled it into a ball in his hand. I was breath taking Srecko could barely contain himself as he gathered all the power into his palm. Never before had he held such power in his hands he felt out of balance...but also so very good. After completely forming the ball but not stabilizing it he saw the man appearing front of him out of nowhere.

He reached out and touched Srecko's face then with a twist and a wave of his hand shot force lighting right into his face. Srecko didn't feeling anything but the shock had mad him lose focus and made the ball of lighting in his hand explode in his hand. He reiceved minor burns from the ball but when he loked to see the man again he was gone, and in his wake was an un-resistable calling to Srecko.

Srecko had the two-je'daii women heal his wounds before he left in search of what was calling him.

As he all three je'daii journeyers went out in search of whatever was calling them they saw that a massive force storm was brewing in the clouds and knew something terrible was to come.

As the three je'daii followed the space station at the very edge of Tython space reported a small unknown ship arrive from hyper space into the system ignoring all other planets and heading straight for Tython.

As this happened from within the rakatan scout ship a single cryo pod opened up and awoke the sleeping Force Hound known as Trax. Having finally found the space route Xesh had taken to navigate through the deep cores chaotic collapsing space lanes and black holes this system existed in the center of.

"Yes…that is the planet I sensed he is there Xesh your head shall be mine and this planet shall be my masters." Trax said to himself as gazed out at the beauty that was Tython with thoughts of finally getting his revenge on Xesh the only thing in his mind.

Soon Trax ship entered the planets atmosphere but as soon as it did it was hit by a massive bolt of thunder and then lighting from a gigantic storm. It shook Trax's ship and caused him to lose his balance and fall to his knees.

Normally something like a storm would just be washed away like nothing off Trax's ships haul…but this was no normal storm this was the rage of Tython its self angry for Trax coming and upsetting the balance of the force. His ship barely held together with the first strike and when the second came Trax knew he would not live through a third so he jumped into his damaged escape pod as fast as he could and ejected from his doomed ship.

His ship was hit with the deadly third thunder bolt and exploded into a rain of fire and molten slag the moment he broke away. His escape pod was barely holding together and was starting to catch on fire as he fell from the ground it had to look just like a giant ball of fire falling from the sky.

Mere minutes before the disaster happened with Trax's ship Cenna arrived at where she was being called to near by the temple of Anil Kesh in the forbidden area known as the Chasm. It was a place that interfered with the senses of a je'daii and their connection to the force becoming worse and worse the deeper one went into it until eventually becoming mad like so many other unfortunate je'daii to explore it.

"This can't be where the vision told me to go it can't it be? This is right within the chasm I could fall to madness if I go any further then this?" Cenna said to herself before leaping around in shock after someone slapped her back and said:

"Yeah it's a truly grave problem we're facing here girlfriend we need to keep moving forward but if we do we might lose everything."

Cenna saw that the voice belonged to one of her friends from when she was a padwan at the academy the infamous playboy sith Srecko.

"What are you doing here Srecko its dangerous getting this close to the Chasm you should know that?" Cenna said to her friend whom just laughed after her comment.

"If it's so dangerous then why are you also here little girl? Theres no need to worry I'm a man who will one day have his name told along side the greatest je'daii warriors of history the chasm doesn't scare me. And for your information I'm here for the same reason you are because I had a vision and was called here." Srecko said to Cenna while pointing one of his red fingers at her.

"I see then we all had the same vision and were instinctively drawn here to the edge of the chasm. It must be a test from the force to see if we have the courage to take the leap and face our destiny." Silvshara said to her two je'daii companions after jumping from her mound and standing on top of a near by rock formation looking down at them.

"I knew I sensed something foul in the air and now I see it was just you and and the rotten stench of your backstabbing people . Come to steal whatever called us all here and use it to help your precious queens surviving army?" Cenna said making an offensive remark to Silvshara about how her parents had been two of Queen Hadiya's most trusted generals during the despot war tweleve years ago and had personally killed dozens of je'daii in her name.

"When are you going to let that hate go Cenna I am not like my parents who killed yours I am a je'daii I uphold the balance and peace. I stand for everything they didn't and while I do love them I understand that they were wrong. Now don't you ever compare me or my people to my mother and father again witch!" Silvshara shouted at Cenna angry from here remark about her parents not knowing or caring how hard it had been for Silvshara to choose the order over her family during the war as a little girl and how it still haunted her.

"Wow wow wow girls come down lets all remember that we are all je'daii and friends what happened in the past happened in the past we have to live in the present so we never get lost in the past alright?" Srecko said to his two friends to keep them from killing each other from their mutual hatred of each other.

At that moment Cenna wanted to tell Srecko to be quiet and that this didn't involve him but at that moment a huge ball of fire came crashing out of the raging force storm and slammed HARD into a crater a few miles away from them within the chasm.

"Well I guess that's our queue to get going? I going to see whatever this is all about you both can come with me or you can stay behind and get even more out of balance either way I'm going?" Srecko said before he ran deeper into the chasm towards the crash sight.

After a few harsh moments of staring each other down Cenna and Silvshara followed they're friend deep into the chasm finally arriving at the crash sight. The crash had sent hot metal slag fragments everywhere and had turned where it had impacted into a crater of glass. The ball that was still burning looked like a meteor but then…then something tore its way out of it and whatever it was it was very very…angry.

Moments before his pod hit the ground in a fiery explosion of metal and earth Trax used his last resort. A technique he'd learned from his master where in which he encases himself within a bubble made out of the force and use it to take an impact for him. But he had only seconds and hadn't perfected it yet so could only create partial barrier. Then his ship slammed HARD into the ground and tore apart. The bubble stood up to the shrapnel but the impact tore straight threw it and knocked Trax out…then as he laid in a crumpled heap in what was left of the floor under him with blood clouding his vision and his heart pounding like a drum Trax thought of Xesh. He thought of the day Xesh cut his arm off how he had laughed at him, how he had denied him the honorable good death he deserved as a true warrior…and how it made him angry.

"S…stop it…stop laug…laughing at me…STOP IT DAMN YOU!" Trax roared as he forced himself back up whipped out his two forcesabers and stabbed their brilliant shinning blades into the broken hull tearing away piece by piece creating spark which only intensisfed the flames around him. He kept cutting until light and air shun through and he could climb out of the oven that used to be his escape pod. Once doing so he tore off his ruined helmet and tossed it aside to take a deep breathe. At the moment of his liberation from the pod he looked up and heard a young sith with a cathar female and human female all with primitive metal blades drawn say:

"Hold it who are you? Where did you come from? Why did you come to Tython…please just put your weapons down and answer our questions we mean you no harm."

Trax looked around at them…and then at their blades pointed at him a few feet away relit his forcesabers purple black outlined blades and said:

"You come at me with weapons drawn and expect me to believe you mean me no harm…LIARS."

(Ok and done I think I did a good job with this chapter what do you guys think? If you all think its good please show the love by either favoriting or following this fic. I frankly love writing about this timeline and its so much of a blank slate right now and thats the perfect time to write a story.)


End file.
